So, Which One?
by hyuns
Summary: Baekhyun, bagaimana tentang ide membuat anak yang sangat menggemaskan?– Katakan kau membutuhkanku, Chanyeol–GS/Genderswitch/Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Baekhyun – Chanyeol**

**Other Cast : Kyungsoo – Luhan – Etc**

**Summary : Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dari dulu saling memuja, semua teman kecilnya tau itu.**

**Tetapi, kenapa Kyungsoo memilih memacari adik kelas yang sialnya sangat sexy itu?**

**Chanyeol bahkan benar benar kalah telak.**

**Warning! GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Typo berceceran dimana mana, waspadalah.**

**Mengandung unsur dewasa, yang masih kecil silahkan lanjutkan nonton Masha-nya ya nak.**

**Selebihnya biasa, random semua.**

**Happy reading and enjoy~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Chan –_ahngg~"_

Gadis dibawahnya gemetaran memeluk pundak Chanyeol

Bunyi kecipak mulut terdengar nyaring ditelinga dua remaja ini, mengantarkan lagu merdu untuk lebih menikmatinya jauh lebih dalam serta bermakna.

"Kenapa bibirmu manis sekali? Kau menaruh apa dipermukaannya?"

"Janghh -an berisikkk. Tuhan~~ Ahhhh, Chanyeolhhh"

"Ya ampun, sakit. Kenapa digigit?"

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas, bodoh!"

Chanyeol tidak peduli jadi dia melingkarkan kedua kaki gadisnya bermaksud menggendong dan melanjutkan acara panas mereka di sofa –karena di dapur sangat sempit dan tidak aman.

Bukankah disofa lebih sempit?

Setidaknya disana lebih nyaman, kata Chanyeol.

Dasar!

Desahan demi desahan kembali keluar dari bibir mungil milik gadis yang masih dikuasai oleh nafsu itu.

Mereka benar benar terbakar dan kehilangan kendali kalau saja tidak ada suara –

..

Kring~

..

–alarm sialan

.

"Chanhhh. A –larm. Alarmnya berbunyi"

"Biarkan" Ucap Chanyeol enggan melepas tautan mereka

"Channn –yeolhh. Singkirkan tanganmu dari pahaku. Geli tau! Ahhhnggg~~ "

.

Eungh~~

Kring

.

Suara desahan dan dentuman alarm beradu menjadi satu

.

Tok

.

Tok

.

Tok

.

"Chanyeolllhh, ada yang mengetuk..eummhhh pintu"

Chanyeol beralih ke leher yang masih putih mulus menggoda

.

Tok

.

Tok

.

Tok

.

"Chanyeol, itu mungkin Ibumu. Aaah~ Geli bodoh! Kenapa dijilat? Cepat buka! "

"Apa? Sekarang?"

"Iya. Cepat buka"

"Baiklah" Chanyeol mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri

"Tunggu. kau sedang apa?"

"Kau bilang sekarang"

"Bukan bajumu, pintar! Pintunya!"

"Nanti saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan dan kau malah menyiksaku"

"Setelah kau membuka pintu"

"Itu sama saja bunuh diri"

"Sebelum kau bunuh diri aku yang akan membunuhmu"

.

Dbukk

.

Brakk

.

Auhhhg

.

Huft

Sial! Mimpi apa aku tadi?

.

Tok

.

Tok

.

Tok

.

"Chanyeol! Kau harus bangun sekarang jika tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamamu"

"Iya, Bu" Chanyeol menyahut dari kamarnya

Duh, kenapa dengan otakku? Harusnya mimpi seperti ini Kyungsoo yang datang kenapa malah gadis tempo hari yang kulihat?

Jadi begini, Minggu lalu Chanyeol beserta temannya –Jongdae- mendaftar di salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul.

Dia baru lulus Junior High School, omong omong.

Dan dia menertawakan gadis mungil yang ada didepannya

"Ya ampun. Anak kecil kenapa bisa masuk sekolah ini?"

Jongdae berbisik "Dia murid nomor satu dalam tes ini, bodoh!"

"Hah? Apa?"

Gadis yang mendengar suara berisik dibelakangnya menoleh, dengan wajah datar

Chanyeol yang salah focus malah melirik bibir merah ranum yang minta ditelan itu.

Astaga, otakmu Yeol.

"Ingat Kyungsoo, bro" Jongdae menyikut.

.

Oh, Iy.

.

.

"Chanyeol. Ini untukmu" Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebotol air yang sangat menggiurkan bagi pemuda yang bermandikan keringat ini

Mereka berdua tidak satu kelas dan Kyungsso secara khusus menghampiri Chanyeol

"Thanks, Kyung" Lalu tersenyum, lalu meminumnya, lalu–

Lalutan(?) penyegar chapp kaki gajah datang –eung

"Hei kau bocah bongsor! Cepat lari sepuluh putaran lagi sekarang!

Heol! Kakak kelas sialan! Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati.

.

"Bagaimana hukumannya?" Jongdae mulai tidak waras

"Nikmat sekali. Kau akan ketagihan. Kujamin" Chanyeol menanggapi seratus kali tidak waras

"Salah sendiri terlambat"

Tidak penting Jongdae jenius~ Chanyeol butuh oksigen banyak sekarang

Angin~ datanglah dan tiupkan padaku.

Dasar pendramatisir!

"Baekhyun!"

Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh

Chanyeol hanya memandangi senyumnya. Sejuk sekali

"Kenapa, Luhan?"

"Tadi lihat Kakak kelas yang tampan tidak?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Dan percakapan dua gadis itu lenyap seketika digantikan suara halus Kyungsoo –pujaan hatinya- diambang pintu.

.

Chanyeol tidak ingat kapan dia menanyakan nomor Baekhyun pada temannya yang lain, tetapi seseorang yang baik hati memberi kertas kecil berisi deretan angka.

"Thanks, Luhan"

"Kau tertarik dengannya?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir

"Hanya penasaran saja"

Mungkin sekarang masih penasaran. Iy, benar. Tahu tahu tertarik!

"Dia mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal"

"Kau tidak berniat menjadikannya Kyungsoo kedua, kan? Kyungsoo sepertinya setia menunggumu"

Mereka baru menginjak pertengahan semester kedua tetapi Kyungsoo terlalu popular –dia sangat cantik, sedangkan Chanyeol terkenal karena keahliannya memikat banyak gadis.

Dan teman satu kelas Chanyeol tahu semua tentang itu

Tentang ketertarikan mereka satu sama lain yang selalu dibanggakan Chanyeol

"Kita sudah sepakat akan menjalin hubungan setelah lulus nanti"

Luhan hanya menggumam 'Eo. Selamat melajang kalau begitu'

.

.

**From : +82 271 xxx**

**Sore, Baekhyun**

Baekhyun mengernyit membaca pesan masuk tanpa nama itu

**From : +82 652 xxx**

**Kau siapa?**

Send

Dua detik kemudian bunyi lagi

**From : +82 271 xxx**

**Chanyeol**

Baekhyun mematung antara bingung dan senang

Dia bukannya tidak tahu tentang Chanyeol mengagumi Kyungsoo dengan segala kepopuleran mereka

Dia hanya seorang murid biasa, ingat.

Tetapi, kenapa hatinya bahagia saat lelaki yang tidak layak diharapkan menghampirinya?

.

.

Mereka lebih sering mengobrol di chat. Dari pagi sebelum berangkat, sore setelah pulang hingga malam menjelang tidurpun masih sempat

Itu jika dirumah

Lain di sekolah

Seperti tidak saling kenal satu sama lain, menegurpun tidak pernah

Bukannya apa apa, tetapi Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman jika terlalu akrab, apalagi itu lewat pesan

Dia lebih suka mengobrol secara langsung

Jadi malam itu Baekhyun berniat menanyakan pada Chanyeol, lewat pesan tentu saja

**From : Baekhyun**

**Kau sombong sekali di sekolah**

Send

**From : Chanyeol**

**Tidak kok. Kau saja yang sulit kudekati**

Baekhyun terkikik dengan pernyataan jujur Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sering mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun.

Tetapi gadis itu pura pura tidak tahu.

.

**From : Baekhyun**

**Tidak juga**

Send

**Form : Chanyeol**

**Ya sudah besok jangan menghindar**

Lima menit Baekhyun tidak membalas

Delapan menit Chanyeol mengirim pesan lagi

**From : Chanyeol**

**Baekhyun?**

**Kau sudah tidur?**

**Oke, selamat malam dan mimpi indah**

.

Baekhyun memandangi layar smartphone-nya. Menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum

Dia tidak tidur, hanya bingung akan membalas apa. Munafik jika dia menolak didekati lelaki tampan macam Chanyeol

.

"Baekhyun. Kau tidak ke kantin?" Chanyeol tiba tiba duduk dikursi kosong sebelah Baekhyun.

Dia menoleh terperanjat "Tidak". Lalu gugup sedikit

"Eum..Kau membaca apa?" Tanya Chanyeol iseng

Baekhyun menunjukkan cover buku yang dipegangnya

"Kau suka Harry Potter? Aku juga. Boleh membaca bersama?"

Lagi lagi Baekhyun menoleh. Chanyeol tersenyum

Ini mustahil, dia sudah punya kekasih kenapa sekarang hatinya menyimpang?

Baekhyun bahkan tahu kalau Chanyeol masih mengejar Kyungsoo, cinta pertamanya.

"Baiklah~"

Tuhan….

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin akrab. Berinteraksi setiap hari.

Mengobrol tentang pelajaran bahkan kehidupan pribadi mereka masing masing

Dan dari sana Baekhyun tahu satu hal, Chanyeol memuja Kyungsoo –cinta monyetnya- berlebihan

Biasanya sesuatu yang berlebihan tidak baik, kan?

Mereka juga sering ke kantin bersama, bersebelahan satu sama lain, pulang bareng walaupun rumah mereka tidak searah

Sampai rumor memekakkan telinga diluar sana mulai menyeruak tak beraturan

.

Siang itu Baekhyun sengaja melewati lapangan untuk mencari Kyungsoo, dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi

"Hai" Sapanya mencoba ramah

Tetapi Kyungsoo yang pemalu hanya diam sambil melirik datar

"Kau Kyungsoo, kan? Maaf tentang gosip yang tidak pantas untuk kau dengar. Percayalah, aku dan Chanyeol hanya sebatas teman biasa. Dia bahkan sering menceritakan semua hal tentang kau padaku. Jadi tetaplah menyukai dan sabar menunggunya"

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berbicara seperti itu.

Tetapi

Kyungsoo tersenyum, jadi itu terlihat melegakan.

.

Sekarang adalah liburan kenaikan kelas dan Chanyeol gemar sekali mengirimi Baekhyun pesan

**From : Chanyeol**

**Baek. Aku tidak tau**

**From : Baekhyun**

**Beritahu aku apa itu?**

**From : Chanyeol**

**Perasaanku**

**From : Baekhyun**

**Kenapa dengan perasaanmu?**

**From : Chanyeol**

**Entahlah, tapi aku mulai menyukaimu**

Baekhyun tidak berani membalas, dia belum siap bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, lagi.

.

Hari Rabu Baekhyun berkunjung ke rumah Luhan yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada acara

"Seseorang bilang dia menyukaiku"

"Itu sudah pasti Kris pacarmu, kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Aku sudah putus darinya"

"Wow. Kau penah bilang akan mengenalkannya padaku"

"Aku tidak tau, Luhan. Sejak mengenal orang itu, aku mulai melupakan Kris"

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik dengannya?"

"Tidak kok. Aku memang ingin focus saja dengan sekolahku"

"Dan selalu berdua duaan dengan Chanyeol dikelas? Ayolah Baek, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sepakat bersama mana mungkin dia akan melupakan gadis cantik itu"

Luhan selalu tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan Baekhyun

.

Enam bulan tidak terasa dan saat itu Chanyeol terlihat murung sepanjang hari

"Kau kenapa?"

"Dia sudah punya kekasih, Baek. Namanya Jongin. Aku sakit hati"

Baekhyun diam sejenak memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tidak ada semangat sedikitpun

Jadi, siapa yang mengirim pesan enam bulan lalu dan bilang menyukaiku? Setan? Jin? Atau Iblis? Aku bahkan lebih sakit!

Baekhyun ingin memukul Chanyeol yang telah mempermainkan perasaannya tetapi mulutnya berkata lain

"Sabar. Dia mungkin butuh seseorang dihatinya sekarang dan disaat ada orang lain yang menawarkan kasih sayang, dia menerima"

"Tapi dia bilang akan menunggu"

Lalu aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengharapkanmu lagi, dasar Chanyeol tidak peka!

.

Setelah insiden sakit hatinya Chanyeol perlahan berlalu, kini lelaki itu senang sekali menggoda Baekhyun

–dia melakukannya sepanjang hari

"Baekhyun. Kenapa tubuhmu mungil sekali? Kalau kupeluk pasti kau tidak akan terlihat" Chanyeol terkekeh dan Baekhyun melirik lewat ekor matanya

"Dasar mesum! Jauh jauh sana" Usirnya kejam

"Baekhyun. Chanyeol, kalian satu kelompok" Mr. Jung menginterupsi didepan kelas

Habis kau, Baekhyun.

Selamat datang penjara dunia

.

Baekhyun berganti seragamnya setelah tadi selesai pelajaran olahraga.

Belum sempat memasang sepatu sebelah kirinya, seseorang berdiri disisi kanan membuat gerakan –mari mengikat tali- berhenti seketika

"Chanyeol, kau melihat apa?"

"Apa? Aku tidak melihat apa apa" Chanyeol dibuat gelagapan

Lalu, Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Dasar mesum"

"Ya ampun Baek, sungguh aku tidak melihat apa apa. Pukulanmu sakit sekali sih"

Rasakan!

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun masih kesal karena Chanyeol tidak mau beranjak dari sana

"Chanyeol, pakai dasimu dengan benar. Sebentar lagi masuk, kalau kau tidak mendadak amnesia"

"Tiba tiba aku lupa cara memakainya"

Hah? Yang benar saja

Ya ampun

Dia idiot

"Lalu mintalah pujaan hatimu untuk memakaikan dengan baik" Sindir Baekhyun

"Begitukah?"

"Iya, sana" Usirnya

"Baekhyun, tolong pakaikan dasi untukku"

"Kubilang minta pada pujaan hatimu"

"Aku sedang melakukannya sekarang"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.TBC.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2 - END

**Cast : Baekhyun – Chanyeol**

**Other Cast : Kyungsoo – Luhan – Etc**

**Summary : Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dari dulu saling memuja, semua teman kecilnya tau itu. ****Tetapi, kenapa Kyungsoo memilih memacari adik kelas yang sialnya sangat sexy itu? ****Chanyeol bahkan benar benar kalah telak.**

**Warning! GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Typo(s) berceceran dimana mana, waspadalah.**

**Mengandung unsur dewasa, yang masih kecil silahkan lanjutkan nonton Masha-nya ya nak.**

**Disarankan saat membaca jangan pake nafsu #smirk# pelan pelan saja *kemudian nyanyi* biar bisa memaknai #tsahhh **

**Selebihnya biasa, random semua.**

**Happy reading and enjoy~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Baekhyun, tolong pakaikan dasi untukku"

"Kubilang minta pada pujaan hatimu"

"Aku sedang melakukannya sekarang"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

.

.

Baekhyun diam, begitu juga Chanyeol

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo ada dikelas paling ujung"

–kau tidak sadar sedang ditolak, Chanyeol?

"Tidak, dia pengkhianat"

–Dan kau seorang pengecut!

"Bukan, kau saja yang kurang cepat"

"Aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu"

–Lelaki itu menghibur dirinya sendiri

"Sampai kapan? Dia sudah melakukannya tetapi kau malah mendekatiku"

Mereka saling bertatapan, cukup lama

"Tolong jangan melibatkanku sampai kau sadar siapa tujuanmu. Lalu pergilah untuk mengatakannya dari awal"

–Setidaknya dia masih punya harapan

Iy, walaupun sangat tipis

.

Chanyeol termasuk lelaki yang tangguh, jadi saat dirinya belum mendapat apa yang diinginkan, dia akan terus berusaha

Dan tidak akan pernah kapok.

Sekalipun sudah pernah ditolak, secara halus. Heoll~~

Dasar!

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengenali Chanyeol dihadapanku. Dia lebih mengerikan ketika menyukai Baekhyun dari pada mengagumi Kyungsoo waktu itu" Jongdae berbisik pada Tao yang duduk disebelahnya sambil melirik kearah Chanyeol

"Tidak. Dia hanya tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanya dengan baik. Dan itu termasuk kesalahan"

Berdua menghela nafas

"Chanyeol, kau benar benar jatuh hati pada Baekhyun?"

"Hah? Ou..Aku baru menyadari wajahnya mempesona jika tersenyum" Lalu membayangkan betapa manisnya raut muka Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kau berbicara hal yang sama kepada Kyungsoo" Jongdae menyindir

"Dia masih mempesona, tetapi hatiku sudah tidak tergerak lagi"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa dikhianati saja"

"Kau tidak berniat menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan saja, kan?"

–Teman sekelasnya khawatir karena Baekhyun anak polos

Chanyeol menoleh kepada Jongdae, tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun

"Kau benar benar idiot nomor satu jika melakukannya" Tao menengahi

.

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa keluar kelas. Tetapi lengan seseorang diperbatasan pintu menghalangi niatnya.

"Minggir!"

"Kenapa terburu buru?"

"Chanyeol, sungguh. Jangan sekarang, aku sudah tidak tahan"

Fantasi hebat Chanyeol akan mimipinya melambung di udara bebas

"Oke, mau disini atau di toilet?"

Baekhyun yang tidak focus malah menjawab 'toilet'

"Ayo" Tangan besar Chanyeol menarik ujung seragam Baekhyun pelan.

Dalam kasus ini, Chanyeol tidak berani menyentuh kulit Baekhyun di keadaan apapun sebelum orangnya sendiri yang mengizinkan

–padahal dalam mimpinya dia hampir memperkosa gadis ini

"Kau mau apa ikut kesini?"

"Kau bilang tidak tahan, dan ingin melakukannya di toilet ,kan?" Chanyeol mengganti pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan

"Iy, tetapi kau tidak usah ikut masuk"

"Kau sudah biasa melakukannya sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, kemudian menepuk keningnya. Dia lupa sekarang dihadapannya adalah lelaki mesum yang sialnya tampan ini

"Aku tidak akan melakukan seperti apa yang kau fikirkan, jadi keluarlah"

Lalu terdengar pintu ditutup keras dari dalam.

.

Akhir semester tingkat kedua Chanyeol pernah berbicara pada Baekhyun kalau dia serius ingin menjadikannya kekasih.

"_Maaf, Chanyeol. Aku harus fokus dengan sekolahku. Sebentar lagi ujian, kan?"_

Itu jawaban yang diterima Chanyeol.

–dia ditolak lagi, double heolll!

"_Kau harus lulus dengan nilai terbaik maka orangtuamu akan bangga –_" Baekhyun berusaha tenang walaupun hatinya melemah

"–_dan aku akan mencoba mempertimbangkan tawaranmu jika sampai aku kalah darimu, di ujian nanti_"

–Mungkin, lebih baik seperti ini dulu

"_Aku akan menunggu. Pakailah kalung ini saat aku menemukanmu setelah kau benar benar siap mendampingiku di altar nanti**"**_

Chanyeol menyerahkan kalung berliontin angka delapan dan setelah itu mereka tidak pernah terlihat mengobrol ataupun sekedar melempar senyum.

.

"Luhan. Aku sedang mencoba melupakan seseorang tetapi dia malah mendekatiku"

"Lalu mulailah semuanya dari awal lagi, kalau kau mau"

"Aku takut dia hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan"

"Kalau begitu cobalah mencari orang lain yang mencintaimu, Baek"

Luhan bukannya tidak tau siapa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi gadis berwajah bayi ini tidak ingin temannya dikecewakan untuk kedua kalinya.

.

Besoknya tahu tahu Chanyeol sudah memangkas rambutnya sampai pendek

Baekhyun mengakui kalau lelaki itu tampak lebih keren

Chanyeol juga terllihat banyak berubah

Dia selalu diam dikelas dan tidak melakukan hal idiot,

–dia berbicara seperlunya

Lebih sering memelototi buku paket,

Rajin mengapeli guru saat dirinya masih bingung tentang pelajaran, –Mr. Jung dibuat kaget olehnya

Dan keanehan keanehan lainnya yang Baekhyun tidak sadari

Baekhyun ada sedikit perasaan bersalah karenanya Chanyeol terlihat asing sekarang

Tetapi kalau itu baik, jadi biarlah.

.

Kelulusan merupakan salah satu hal yang dinanti nanti semua murid sekolah tingkat akhir, termasuk Baekhyun

"Nilaiku tidak buruk juga" Luhan yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun mengomentari kertas berisikan banyak angka, tetapi gadis itu tidak peduli.

Lima belas menit yang lalu guru didepan sana mengumumkan hasil ujian.

Dan Byun Baekhyun menemukan dirinya –

"Selamat untuk Park Chanyeol, yang berada di urutan pertama ujian kelulusan. Kita semua bangga padamu, nak"

–kalah dari Park Chanyeol

.

Lewat satu bulan, acara pelepasan murid diselenggarakan

Itu artinya Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi –yang entah mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat setelah pengumuman

Baekhyun sudah memantapkan hati jika Chanyeol tiba tiba datang dan menawarkan cinta, dia akan menerima. Apapun resikonya

Sampai menjelang sore tiba, seseorang yang dikenal teman masa kecil Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun di halaman sekolah

"Thanks, Jongdae" Baekhyun menerima amplop soft blue berbalutkan pita pink. Lucu sekali

"Chanyeol bilang dia tidak bisa hadir karena ada ujian masuk universitas"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis

"Kau percaya tidak? Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah menuliskan surat untuk Kyungsoo" Ucapnya menambahi

Ouhgg

Pantas saja Kyungsoo menyerah untuk menunggu Chanyeol

Lelaki itu memang tidak ada romantis romantisnya

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam keluarga selesai, Baekhyun kembali ke kamar dan dia teringat akan suratnya

Gadis itu tidak sabar membuka amplop berisikan secarik kertas, lalu hatinya berdebar

.

**_Dear, Byun Baekhyun _**

–sungguh, dia ingin menangis jika lelaki itu sampai memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang

_Aku telah memikirkan kata kata indah untuk menulis ini tetapi aku tidak berhasil karena semua yang indah sudah melekat padamu_

_Dear, maaf untuk tidak datang menemui dihari perpisahan_

_Kuharap kau selalu mendoakanku disini karena aku selalu dan akan mengingatmu_

–Baekhyun mengangguk sembari mengusap pipi basahnya

_Dear, kau tahu? Liontin angka delapan itu bermakna infinite yang artinya tak terbatas_

_Aku sengaja memberinya khusus padamu, _

_Aku berharap kasih sayang yang kupersembahkan untukmu tidak terbatas_

_Jadi tolong untuk menerima dengan hati tulus dan suci_

_Dear, sebelum aku menemuimu, cobalah hidup dengan baik di masa depan_

_._

Tertanda, **Park Chanyeol**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melenguh tak tertahankan dihadapan lelaki yang ia damba

Sungguh, dia butuh sentuhan semacam ini diusianya yang cukup dewasa

Dan Chanyeol datang dengan senyum tulus menawarkan banyak kenikmatan pada wanitanya

"Pel...an...pelllhhh..anhh..ughhh"

"Maaf dearhhh. Bergeraklah sedikit"

Baekhyun menyampirkan lengannya ditengkuk Chanyeol kemudian bergerak perlahan namun tetap bermakna

Itu artinya dia menginginkan lebih dari ini

"Semuanya milikmu. Tidak usah terburu buru, Chanyeol"

Sayangnya, lelaki itu malah mempercepat tempo gerakannya

"Ya ampun, Baek. Ini jauh lebih nikmat dari yang ada dimimpiku"

"Chanyeolllhh...siapa yang ada dimimpimu?" Baekhyun kewalahan menyeimbangi permainan Chanyeol yang sedang diselimuti gairah

"Byun Baekhyun, tentu saja"

Lalu perempuan di bawahnya diam diam tersenyum

Dan saat sesuatu yang sangat sensitive dibawah sana tersentuh, Baekhyun mengerang, lalu kehilangan kendali

"Ku mohon Channnh. lebih...ceppp...att..Arrrg"

.

.

Drrrrrrr

.

Hallo. Moshimoshi

.

Dering ponsel Baekhyun bertambah kencang saat tidak ada yang mengangkat

.

Drrrrrrr

.

Hallo. Moshimoshi~~

.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol yang masih aktif bergerak

"Awas!"

–sepertinya perempuan ini kembali ke sifat aslinya

"Tuhan~ siapa orang tidak waras yang menelpon jam tiga pagi?" Chanyeol merutuk

"Hallo, Ayah"

Ooops

Saowrrri~~

"Eung, aku sedang tidur. maaf"

–Penipu! jelas jelas dia sedang ada kegiatan

"Iy, aku mengerti"

.

"Baek. Ayo lanjut"

"Tidak. Aku lelah"

"Tapi kau yang paling bersemangat tadi"

"Tidak usah diperjelas, please -_-"

"Aku belum selesai dan kau sudah menyerah dulu. Payah" Chanyeol senang menggoda wanitanya

"Apa? Kau menantangku? Baiklah kita taruhan siapa yang mengeluarkan suara lebih dulu dia yang kalah!"

"Apa yang pemenang dapatkan?"

"Terserah nanti"

Baik,

DEAL!

Chanyeol segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan wanita itu terpental diranjangnya

.

.

.

.

Brak

Dddukk

"Arrggg~ sakit. Duh, pinggangku"

Baekhyun tersadar dan menyentuh celananya

Sial.

Dia basah sendiri

Ya Tuhan

Ternyata tadi hanya mimpi.

Dan kenapa harus Chanyeol?

Apa sekarang dia benar benar rindu padanya

Tapi mimpi di siang bolong?

Memalukan!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari salju turun tak terhindari kala Baekhyun dalam perjalanan pulang dari tempat kerjanya

–dia sekarang menjadi desainer baju di Seoul –selama tiga tahun ini- setelah menghabiskan dua tahun masa kuliahnya –dia anak pintar, jika kalian tidak lupa

Wanita itu terpaksa menerobos gumpalan salju putih karena baju yang dikenakan saat ini terlanjur basah

Saat melewati pelataran flat-nya dia tidak sadar ada mobil terparkir di sana

Dipikirannya sekarang adalah dirinya harus secepat mungkin meraih handuk dan mandi dengan air hangat lalu menyesap secangkir teh yang mengepul setelah itu tertidur pulas

Oh, nikmatnya seharian bekerja

Tetapi, suara seseorang mengharuskan dia melenyapkan segala khayalan indahnya sekarang

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang berkunjung malam malam begini.

Apa dia pengangguran?

Eo, tidak

Dia hanya salah satu dari orang idiot yang sayangnya sedang dinantikan Baekhyun

.

Keheningan tercipta disekitar ruang tengah

Baekhyun sudah berganti pakaian biasa –omong omong

"Kau terlihat kurus" Chanyeol diseberang sana mulai mengeluarkan suara

Lalu disahuti oleh Baekhyun "Aku tidak baik dalam mengontrol pola makan"

"Setidaknya jangan melupakan sarapan dan makan siangmu"

Lalu diam lagi

Kenapa suasana mendadak canggung seperti ini?

Biasanya mereka akan rusuh jika sudah berhadapan

Mungkin, seiring bertambahnya usia, mereka sedikit menjadi dewasa.

"Eum..kudengar kau pintar mendesain baju"

Baekhyun tersipu malu tetapi dia menutupinya

"Itu berlebihan. Aku hanya bisa saja karena kebetulan mendesain adalah pekerjaanku"

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku membuat gaun?" Lelaki itu terlihat memohon

"Untuk acara apa?"

"Pernikahan"

Ya ampun

Dia pembohong

Dia bilang akan menunggu

Baekhyun ingin mengeluarkan air mata tetapi mau ditaruh dimana muka mulus ini?

–Baek, please tidak usah lebay

"Baekhyun?"

"Eoh. ii-iya?"

"Harus mau ya. Kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

–Sesungguhnya yang merana disini adalah Baekhyun kenapa harus kasihan pada Chanyeol?

"Acaranya dua Minggu lagi dan kau harus ada disana"

Tidak akan!

–tetapi kepala Baekhyun mengangguk

"Untuk yang satu ini aku benar benar minta maaf karena undangannya sudah habis tersebar"

"Tidak apa, yang penting kau sudah mengundang secara langsung"

Baekhyun, sungguh. Kau memang patut dikasihani

Chanyeol terlihat menarik nafas lega

Dia sepertinya melupakan sesuatu dan berusaha mengingat

"Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa kau membuatkan gaun kalau tidak ada gambarannya? Pengantinku sangat sibuk, mungkin tidak sempat mengukur jadi kau kira kira saja ya"

Tuhan, mana ada orang membuat gaun pengantin yang pas jika harus dikira kira? Seperti membeli pakaian di toko saja

Chanyeol memang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, selalu aneh

Lelaki di hadapannya menyerahkan foto yang masih terlihat rapi pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun tahu itu wajah Luhan.

Tetapi,

Kenapa harus dia?

Sejak kapan?

Baekhyun masih memandangin foto ditangannya sedikit banyak gemetaran menahan sesak

"Tolong buatkan gaun yang sangat cantik untuk pengantinku yang manis ini"

Chanyeol berkata tenang dan lembut sembari menunjuk foto seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum renyah kearah kamera, disebelah Luhan.

Itu dirinya

Chanyeol aneh, dan benar benar ahli dalam urusan mengejutkan orang

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapan yang hangat

Mungkin ini adalah sentuhan awal persembahan Chanyeol pada wanitanya.

.

Lelaki itu bilang dua Minggu, tetapi sampai hari kedua belas mereka masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing masing

Chanyeol berniat pergi ke rumah orang tua Baekhyun, karena kebetulan calonnya menginap di sana

"Kubilang untuk memakai kalungnya, kenapa hanya disimpan? Sebenarnya kau mau menikah denganku tidak sih?"

Chanyeol menyodorkan gas dan Baekhyun menyalakan pematik apinya. Jadi, pertengkaran kecil tak terhalaukan

"Ya sudah kukembalikan kalau begitu".

Baekhyun menuju kamarnya dan kembali dengan kalung berliontinkan angka delapan, lalu menyerahkan pada Chanyeol

"Jangan begitu. Aku hanya becanda. Kenapa tidak bilang ingin kupakaikan, heum? Ya Tuhan, pengantinku manja sekali. Kkkk~~"

Setelahnya Chanyeol dengan sukses mencubit ujung hidung Baekhyun

–Dia mulai berani

"Aku tidak mau memakainya sendiri. Terlihat mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti"

"Tetapi kau selalu menunggu yang tidak pasti"

"Apa aku terdengar menyedihkan?"

"**Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun**"

–Dasar idiot!

Baekhyun, kau tidak berniat membalas pernyataan Chanyeol?

.

"Kau tidak lupa ,kan bagaimana cara memakaikan kalung?"

Chanyeol dibelakangnya masih serius mengaitkan pengunci kalung

"Sebentar, Baek"

Enam menit, ya Tuhan~~

Huft.

"Sudah". Ucapnya sambil memegangi pundak Baekhyun lalu mengusap usap perlahan.

Walaupun tertutup kain, tetapi perempuan itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya

Dia teringat akan mimpinya siang kemarin,

Saat Chanyeol mulai menyentuhnya dan

Argggg~~

Baekhyun mulai tidak waras

"Apa aku boleh mencium calon pengantinku malam ini?" Bisiknya

–Gila! Chanyeol makin menjadi jadi

Lalu terdengar kekehan lembut

"Bercanda. Kau tegang sekali"

–Huh! Dasar

–Kau mengharapkan ciuman itu, Baek?

Sebenarnya tidak juga, mungkin saja iya, bisa jadi. Tetapi bisikan terakhir Chanyeol ditelinganya menimbulkan reaksi berlebih disekujur tubuh mungil Baekhyun

.

.

.

_Sekarang, tidurlah. _

.

.

.

_Kau harus punya banyak energi untuk menyambut tamu besok lusa _

.

.

.

_dan_

.

.

.

.

_Sisakan cukup tenaga untuk menemaniku begadang sampai pagi_.

.

.

.

.

.

Huft

Baekhyun semakin gugup saja

Chanyeol jarang sekali melakukan skinship yang berarti pada Baekhyun tetapi wanita itu merasa pasangannya membahayakan dengan segala fantasi liarnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...END...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

"Jadi, ceritakan bagaimana bisa kau masih berhubungan dengan Luhan dan aku tidak tahu"

Mereka berdua berada dikamar setelah tadi siang Chanyeol berjanji pada Baekhyun akan selalu membahagiakannya, dihadapan Tuhan dan para undangan

Chanyeol menunjukkan Tab-nya sendiri pada Baekhyun, tetapi setelah itu menyesal karena Baekhyun malah marah marah tidak jelas

Biar kujelaskan, jadi di dalam galery ada banyak sekali foto Baekhyun

Berbagai ekspresi.

Di mulai dari menunjukkan raut muka tersenyum manis, tertawa lepas, cemberut, kesal bahkan menangispun ada

Baekhyun tidak percaya Chanyeol seorang maniak

"Dia calon adik iparku"

Hah? Luhan bisa berpacaran? Eung~~ batin Baekhyun

"Sejak kapan kau punya adik?"

Baekhyun, kau ini pintar.

Harusnya kau mengganti pertanyaan menjadi pernyataan seperti 'Kupikir kau anak satu satunya di keluarga Park'

Dan mana mungkin Luhan akan berpacaraan dengan anak kecil jika Chanyeol tiba tiba menjawab 'tahun kemarin Ibuku melahirkan dan dan dan~~~~'

"Namanya Sehun. Dia hidup di Inggris bersama Ibu dari kecil. Dia lebih muda dua tahun dariku, omong omong"

Luhan benar benar mengencani anak kecil

Baekhyun lupa Luhan melanjutkan kuliah di sana, mungkin dia bertemu Chanyeol lalu mengenalkannya pada Sehun

Itu masuk akal

Tetapi wanita bermuka bayi itu tidak pernah bercerita tentang Chanyeol pada Baekhyun

"Ough, pantas saja dia selalu meminta padaku untuk rajin mengirimi foto. Kukira dia kangen"

"Aku yang meminta"

"Jadi kau? Dasar!"

"Auh. Sakit dearrr~~"

Chanyeol mencegah tangan Baekhyun yang akan melayangkan pukulan kembali

Lalu memegangnya erat,

Setelah itu mendekatkan wajah mereka

–Lihatlah, Chanyeol benar benar akan menyentuh wanitanya setelah ini kalau saja Baekhyun tidak menghancurkan suasana

"Bagaimana dengan kabar Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun bertanya tepat didepan bibir Chanyeol dan suaminya terlihat menghela nafas

Apa harus membicarakannya sekarang?

"Chanyeol-ie" Baekhyun merajuk

Mereka masih bertahan di posisi saling berhadapan merasakan hembusan nafas pasangannya

Oh. Baiklah

Chanyeol mundur perlahan sembari menatap wanitanya. Tangannya yang kiri menuju belakang rambut Baekhyun lalu melepas ikatan disana.

"Dia baik, tentu saja. Dan bahagia dengan Jongin, anaknya sangat lucu"

"Kau tidak sedih?"

"Kenapa harus? Aku bahkan sudah memiliki orang yang Tuhan takdirkan untukku. Aku bahagia"

**Aku lebih mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun, bagaimana tentang ide membuat anak yang sangat menggemaskan?

.

.

.

Apa? Haruskah?

.

.

.

Iya. Aku akan memperlihatkannya kepada Kyungsoo nanti

#kau pikir makanan sekali buat langsung jadi? -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol, ayo lakukan sekarang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.END.**

**Beneran**

**Ya ampun, apa ini?**

**Ini apa?**

**Demi apa?**

**Aph…#dibekep, dikantongin, dibuang ke jurang#**

**Sebenernya semua cerita 69% –angka ambigu- diambil dari kisah gue sendiri dan selebihnya khayalan semua. Haghag. Kan sekalian curhat. Ciee…**

**Readers: Kagak nanya woiii.**

**Gue: di depan pura pura kuat tp dibelakang mewek *hati sakit, bro**

**Cerita ini focus sama Baekyeol yah, walaupun Kyungsoo memegang peran penting di hati Chanyeol. #Eaea**

**Tapi gue ngeship Baekyeol. #dibilangin kaga nanya**

**Jadi jangan heran kalau ada mereka bertebaran di mana mana**

**Hidup Baekyeol**

**Yes!**

**Dan buat yang kemarin ada yang masih bingung apa ini 1shoot, 2shoot atau ber-shoot shoot(?), gue jawab, ini 2shoot. dearr~~**

**Yang masih ada pertanyaan lain silahkan PM gue #misal, hyuns sebenernya lu jomblo ato masih single sih? *elah ngga penting**

**Gue mau ngucapin terima kasih yang udah antusias sama cerita khayalan gue #sebagian kisah(?) nyata**

**Sekaligus minta maap sebelum lebaran *yey bentar lagi mudik**

**Minal 'aidzin walfaidzin yah semua, mohon maaf lahir batin **

**.**

**Terakhir**

**Wassalam, rakjel #kaboooor**

**.**


	3. Good Night, Dear

"Baekhyun, bagaimana tentang ide membuat anak yang sangat menggemaskan?" Baekhyun yang tadinya masih tersenyum manis kini hanya bisa terbengong, ditambah lagi tangan besar Chanyeol memegangnya semakin erat

Aduh, Chanyeol ini, blak blakan sekali bicaranya.

Tuh, kan Baekhyun jadi malu

"Apa? Haruskah?"

"Iya. Aku akan memperlihatkannya kepada Kyungsoo nanti"

–Kau pikir makanan sekali buat langsung jadi? -_-

Heung?

"Chanyeol, ayo lakukan sekarang"

**.**

**.**

**ll**

**SEQUEL**

**ll**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun...?" Giliran Chanyeol yang terbengong mendengar jawaban istrinya

Chanyeol menatap wajah datar Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, dia berniat menggoda saja barusan

"Aku bercanda. Weee.." Wanita itu menjulurkan lidahnya meledek, lalu melesat pergi ke kamar mandi

Sial!

Dia kena sendiri

"Hya...Byun Baekhyun!"

Lalu terdengar gemericik air bersamaan dengan tawa Baekhyun dari dalam sana

**.**

**ll**

**.**

Baekhyun keluar setelah menghabiskan lima belas menit untuk membersihkan diri –badannya terasa gatal saat mengenakan gaun pengantin- dan tidak menemukan Chanyeol di kamar

Dipikirannya, mungkin pria itu berada di dapur, atau menonton tv di ruang tengah, atau mungkin.. tidur di sofa

Ya ampun, istri macam apa yang membiarkan suaminya tidur di sofa?

"Memikirkanku?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana Chanyeol berdiri.

"Tidak"

Bohong!

"Ku kira, ya sudah. Tadi Kyungsoo menelpon. Memberi ucapan selamat dan meminta maaf tidak bisa hadir"

Sejenak Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan mengeringkan rambutnya, kemudian tersenyum

"Aku senang mendengarnya"

Chanyeol menatap punggung rapuh Baekhyun, lalu berujar meyakinkan

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Aku janji ini yang pertama dan terakhir kali"

"Kenapa? Dia teman kita 'kan?"

"Aku menghindari kesalahpahaman"

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur. Memposisikan dirinya di tengah kaki Chanyeol yang melebar. Setelah itu mengusap rambut tebalnya perlahan

"Chanyeol, dengar. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun. Tapi, jika kau ketahuan selingkuh, mati kau" Ujar Baekhyun diselingi tawa diakhir kalimat

"Terima kasih" Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu ekor matanya menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya berbalutkan _bathrobe_

"Apa kau hanya memakai ini?" Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menggapai talinya, tapi dengan gerakan lembut Baekhyun menghentikan tangan nakal itu

"Kau –penasaran?" Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar bisikan Baekhyun di cupingnya

"Boleh, kah?"

"Stttt… Kau belum mandi 'kan?" Baekhyun semakin berani, dia mendorong badan tinggi Chanyeol menyebabkan pria itu harus menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan mereka

"Apa perlu?"

"Eum" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, Chanyeol yang gemas sendiri mencubit hidung mungilnya, si korban memprotes

"Ish.."

"Haha. Kau imut sekali. Aku tidak mungkin tidak memakanmu"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mandi dulu sebelum memakanku"

Chup

"Woho~ Kau yang mulai, Dear" Seru Chanyeol setelah mendapat kecupan singkat di bibirnya

"Aku hanya mencicipi, sedikit" Baekhyun tertunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol

"Kenapa harus sedikit? Aku sudah memberikan semuanya untukmu" Chanyeol meresapi aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang menguar

"Aku khawatir akan keterusan"

Ya ampun

Chanyeol terkekeh, mendorong sedikit bahu Baekhyun agar bisa melihatnya yang sedang cemberut. Lalu balas mengecupi bibir tipis istrinya.

Chup –Kemudian lagi

"Maaf, aku ketagihan"

Chup –Dan lagi

"Tapi, boleh bergeser sebentar?"

Dan ketika Baekhyun mencoba berdiri, ia menemukan dirinya ambruk diatas tubuh Chanyeol karena pria itu kini mendekap pinggangnya erat

"Rupanya kau ingin bermain denganku 'yah?" Ucap Baekhyun menggoda

"Tawaran yang menarik"

"Hya! Siapa bilang aku menawarimu?"

"Kalau begitu tawari aku"

"Tidak! Tapi aku bisa melayanimu malam ini, itupun kalau mau"

"Melayani seperti apa?"

"Kau punya otak yang lumayan, Chanyeol. Apa aku telah mengatakan kalimat yang tidak kau pahami?"

"Bagaimana jika aku salah mengartikan?"

"Kemudian, lakukan sesukamu"

"Hoho...kau nakal, Dear. Jangan ulangi lagi, mengerti?" Baekhyun kembali menyerukan ketidaksetujuannya

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti jika kau meminta"

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Bisa saja"

"Lalu aku tetap akan mengerjai tubuhmu"

"Bicaramu kasar, Park. Cupingku panas" Ucap Baekhyun menirukan kalimat Chanyeol

Mereka terdiam meresapi detak jantung masing masing

"Chanyeol?"

"Hmm?"

"Bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu? Pinggangku sakit"

"Benarkah?"

"He eum"

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun, mengubahnya menjadi dibawah

"Seperti ini 'kah?"

"Terserah kau, selama itu tidak menyakitkan"

Terserah kau, Chanyeol. Sudah dengar Baekhyun mempersilahkanmu?

Oh, tentu saja, jelas sekali malah

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaan Chanyeol

"Ayo katakan sekali lagi"

"Lalu?"

"Bukan itu, Dear. Katakan keinginanmu padaku"

"Aku ingin tidur" Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menit selanjutnya terbuka ketika mendengar suara berat Chanyeol

"Tidur yang bagaimana?"

"Menurutmu?"

**.**

**ll**

**.**

"Ughh...Chanyeol~?"

"Yes, Dear?" Balas Chanyeol yang masih fokus menyesapi leher mulus Baekhyun

"Jangan membuat tanda di sana! Aku akan bertemu Luhan besok"

Ah, sial! Kenapa tubuh Baekhyun terasa geli saat Chanyeol menghisapnya semakin dalam?

"Lalu aku harus membuat tanda dimana?"

"Dimanapun asal jangan ditempat yang mudah terlihat"

"Dimanapun?"

"Iya, dimana –"

Oops

Sepertinya Baekhyun salah memberi arahan

"Tidak. Akhh…jangan –jangan disitu. Kumohon.." Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun bergetar karena bibir penuh Chanyeol berpindah di daerah dadanya yang tidak tertutup oleh kain

Chanyeol berhenti lalu memandangi Baekhyun yang terengah

"Maafkan keegoisanku. Istirahatlah, aku mandi dulu"

Tidak! Bukan begitu maksud Baekhyun

Tangan Baekhyun yang masih mengalung dileher Chanyeol enggan terlepas

"Kau bertambah egois jika belum menyelesaikan ini"

Serius?

"Dear..."

"Katakan kau membutuhkanku, Chanyeol"

**.**

**ll**

**.**

Chanyeol kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, saling meraup. Sesekali jeda sekedar mengambil udara lalu melanjutkan ciumannya lagi

Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak bisa bohong tentang bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh kehati hatian

Dia terlalu menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya ini

"Eunggh~"

Menjelajahi rongga mulut, menggoda dada Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus bra sampai kewanitaannya tidak sabar untuk dipenuhi oleh batang Chanyeol

Perlahan tangan Chanyeol melepas ikatan yang melilit pada tubuh Baekhyun, melucuti sekali sentak, terlempar begitu saja

Baekhyun yang malu segera memeluk Chanyeol, membuat dada berisinya menyentuh dada bidang sang suami, itu sensasi tersendiri bagi Chanyeol

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menciumi bahu mungil Baekhyun yang terlihat putih bersih

"Kau curang"

"Tidak. Kau sudah bilang terserahku 'kan?"

"Benar, tapi tetap saja kau curang"

"Memang kau tidak ingin menyuruhku melepas baju?"

"Itu tidak sopan"

"Tidak ada kata sopan dalam bercinta, Dear" Chanyeol mulai bangkit ketika pegangan Baekhyun merenggang

"Jadi, bisakah.. sekarang –"

Tiba tiba Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol kembali, lalu menciumnya

Karena dia tidak ahli dalam hal semacam ini, Chanyeol lagi lagi mendominasi

Baekhyun yang pasrah hanya bisa memainkan rambut Chanyeol

Melenguh, membuat suara aneh dan mendesah. Chanyeol suka bagaimana wanitanya terlihat bergairah

Arrrghh!

Ini gila, benar benar gila

Bagaimana bisa mereka sudah tak tertutupi kain satupun?

"Tolonggg... selimutnya"

Chanyeol menggapai selimut di tepian ranjang, menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi

Baekhyun gemetaran dibawah Chanyeol, tangannya berpindah mencengkeram pundak Chanyeol yang teratur bergerak maju mundur

Ya Tuhan~

"Please, Chanyeol. Percepat sedikit. Ahh ahhh~" Baekhyun memegangi tangan besar Chanyeol yang menangkup dadanya

"Bergeraklah, Dear. Ohhh~"

Sial, sempit sekali! Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati

Diluar dugaan, kaki Baekhyun merengkuh punggung Chanyeol, menyuruhnya agar masuk lebih dalam. Lalu mulai bergerak berlawanan arah

"Ahhh –akhh" Baekhyun kewalahan menghadapi kebringasan Chanyeol yang sedang menjebol kewanitaannya

Ini sakit sekali, sungguh

"Ohh~ dearr" Chanyeol ikut bergetar kala cairannya menyemprot kedalam tubuh Baekhyun

Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan cairan itu mengalir sendiri

Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol ambruk tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka

Baekhyun yang belum puas akhirnya bangkit dan duduk di atas Chanyeol. Menuntun batang tegak itu yang tadi sempat terlepas lalu memasukan kedalam lubang miliknya lagi

Jleb

"Ohhh~" Baekhyun mendesah, lalu mulai aktif bergerak sendiri

Dengan pelan, maju dan mundur

Chanyeol lebih memilih memainkan dada bulat yang menggantung indah di atas sana, meremasnya sensual

"Please, Chanyeollhhh~ cium saja"

Pria itu segera duduk, menempelkan dadanya pada punggung polos Baekhyun. Tangannya tak lepas dari belahan dada itu

Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya, menyampirkan satu lengan pada leher Chanyeol sehingga memudahkan dia menciumi dada Baekhyun

"Akhh... sedikit lagii"

Detik ke sepuluh, Baekhyun mencapai klimaks yang kelima kali

Huft, Chanyeol saja baru dua kali

Baekhyun masih duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol, tanpa bergerak, dan membiarkan penyatuan mereka

Pria itu kembali mengambil kendali. Dirinya terbakar gairah setelah Baekhyun terus terusan menggodanya, menelusupkan jemari lentiknya di rambut Chanyeol

Baekhyun benar benar lemah sekarang, dia membiarkan Chanyeol bermain sendiri tanpa perlawanan

Saat tubuhnya dibalikkan dan menghadap Chanyeolpun, Baekhyun hanya bisa melenguh

Chanyeol yang mengerti menghentikan gerakannya, lalu membaringkan Baekhyun

Matanya mencari selimut yang ternyata sudah jatuh dibawah sana, memungutnya kemudian memakaikannya untuk mereka

"Kau lelah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, matanya terpejam

"Tidurlah" Ujar Chanyeol sambil membenarkan rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan dan penuh keringat

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Baekhyun terlelap, karena wanita itu benar benar kehabisan tenaga

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup keningnya sayang, lalu berbisik

"Selamat tidur, Dear. Mimpikan aku"

**.**

**ll**

**.**

Eungg...

Baekhyun menggeliat bebas, tanpa sadar dirinya tengah ditatap seseorang

"Chanyeol?"

"Siang"

"Ya, selamat si– .Apa? Jam berapa sekarang? Luhan pasti akan mencekikku jika aku terlambat menemuinya"

Chanyeol acuh tak acuh mendengar celotehan Baekhyun

Saat dirinya berniat menyingkap selimut, Baekhyun terheran

"Dimana bajuku?"

"Semalam kau tidak memakai baju, seingatku" Jawab Chanyeol

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Sungguh, kau hanya memakai _bathrobe_"

"Lalu dimana _bathrobe_ku sekarang?"

"Kubuang"

"Chanyeol!"

"Kau lebih cantik tanpa pakaian"

"Hya!"

"Haha. Ampun, Baekhyun. Jangan memukuliku terus" Chanyeol terlempar jatuh, lalu meringis kesakitan

Baekhyun meraup selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya sampai rapat, kemudian beranjak turun, tetapi kakinya dicekal oleh tangan besar Chanyeol

"Yah, Ayo mandi bersama"

"Menyingkir kau, Park Chanyeol!"

Brukk

"Aaaaa...tidak~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: END :.**

**.**

**Yuhuu~~**

**Gue bawa sequel dari fanfic garing ini. Gimana rakjel tersayang? Masih belum kenyang sama malam pertama mereka? *smirk**

**Eh, apa cuma perasaan gue doang yang gemeteran pas baca ulang tulisan ini?**

**Ah, tau deh...**

**Gue butuh kritik dan saran kalian, biar ke depannya kalo bikin semacam kaya gini lagi bisa lebih baik**

**Big thanks to : choHunHan, Aheyo Kim, tomatocherry, cho kyumin, beng beng max, baekhyunniewife, septhaca, baekkiepyon **

**.**

**Bye!**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #kaboooor**

**.**


End file.
